Bowser's Victory
by Scarpine496
Summary: The story of how Bowser finally captured the Mario Brothers and conquered the Mushroom Kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

**Bowser's Victory**

 **Chapter 1**

Monty Koopa was training with his troops on the west coast of Vibe Island like he normally does each morning. Every morning, he along with the rest of his team of twenty hammer brothers train using various sparring methods. Monty looked over the vast ocean, which was a clear blue. The ocean was fresh as it always has been. He noticed a boat approaching the island in the distance. He recognised the boat and spoke to his troops.

"Stop training troops, we have company," Monty said as his troops stood to attention. The boat pulled up onto the island and a koopatrol jumped off and stood in front of Monty.

"Good morning, Monty, Bowser would like to request your services immediately," the koopatrol said.

"Morning Leo, it's been a while. I have not had the pleasure to work for Bowser in a long time," Monty replied.

"You are very lucky. Bowser wants to recruit you and your men for a very special mission," Leo said smiling.

This got the attention of the other hammer brothers. They had not been given any proper missions for a long time. They were excited about what kind of mission Bowser had selected them for.

"That's great news. What kind of mission?" Monty asked.

"Bowser wants to tell you the details personally. But we have to go right now," Leo explained.

"Absolutely," he replied. Turning to his second in command he said, " Gaz, I will leave you in charge of my team until I return."

Monty and Gaz saluted each other then Monty proceeded to get on the boat with Leo. Gaze and the rest of the hammer brothers continued with their training routines.

The trip back to Dark Land took four and a half hours. The sea was calm all the way back so there was no problems. Leo parked the boat on the coast a few miles from the castle.

In the castle itself, Bowser waited for Monty and Leo to arrive and knew they would be there very shortly. After a brief walk, Monty along with Leo arrived at the castle and started to walk through the long corridors till they came to the throne room. Two sledge brothers stood guard in front of the doors.

"Please state your business," the first sledge brother said.

"Permission to see Bowser. Our business is secret and confidential," Leo replied.

"Permission granted," the first sledge brother answered and allowed Monty and Leo to enter.

"I have returned my lord and I have brought our friend from the Western Isles," Leo said.

Bowser smiled and nodded.

"Thank you for bringing him here, you may leave now. I wish to speak with Monty alone," Bowser said and Leo turned to leave the throne room.

"Firstly, I just want to say it is a pleasure to meet with you again," Bowser said.

"Indeed it is. Leo said that you had a special mission planned especially for me," Monty replied.

"Yes I do. Your skills along with your troops are perfect for this job. If you can pull this off, I will pay each of you ten thousand coins each and that's a promise," Bowser said smiling obviously very excited.

"I can see from your tone that this is going to be quite interesting," Monty replied.

"Oh it is. Finally at long last, I have discovered a way to finally bring the Mushroom Kingdom down to its knees," Bowser replied.

"I'm listening," Monty said who was quite eager to hear the details.

"You can come in now," Bowser called out loud.

"Huh? Is someone else here?" Monty asked puzzled.

From the back of the throne room, a goomba walked out from the back room. But this was not just any goomba, this was in fact Goombario.

"Hey I know you, you're Goombario. What are you doing here?" Monty said in an attack stance raising his hammer.

"Relax, I'm on your side. I am here to help you with your mission," Goombario said.

"Why should I trust you? You're friends with Mario," Monty said angrily.

"Enough of that," Bowser said. "Goombario is telling the truth. He has had enough of the Mushroom Kingdom's rule so has decided to betray them. You will need his help. The fact is they do not know about this and as far as they are concerned, he is still on their side. This will lead to our advantage."

"Okay, I believe you. So what are we going to do?" Monty asked calming down.

"I am aware of a formal council meeting taking place inside Peach's castle in three days time. This will give us time to prepare. I know Mario and Luigi will be there but I want to know who else is attending. There should be at least one hundred Toads there. With everyone in one single room at once, you will have a perfect opportunity to make a surprise attack. I want you to take your troops to Peach's castle, storm the meeting and capture every single Toad there along with those Mario brothers," Bowser explained.

"One hundred Toads, eh? This should be fun. This will be easy. I can take many Toads at once and with my men, they won't stand a chance," Monty replied.

"I know. This is why I have picked you and your loyalty is second to none. I trust you will not let me down. I will let you go now. Return to Vibe Island and inform the rest of your troops. Me and Goombario will finish the rest of our plans and you will be informed of the rest of the details when you return here in three days," Bowser said.

"I will look forward to completing your mission as will I be looking forward to being the one who personally subdues Mario himself," Monty grinned.

"That will be all. Leo will take you back to Vibe Island. I will send the

Doomship in a few days to collect you and all your men. Make sure you are all prepared and fully equipped by the time you return. You will be the one leading the attack so get ready for the best day of your life," Bowser said.

"I won't disappoint you. See you in three days," Monty said before leaving.

Bowser made a big grin after Monty left.

"Well Goombario, thank you very much for your help. Victory will soon be in my hands and there's nothing the Mushroom Kingdom can do about it," Bowser laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Three days later, Monty had returned back to Bowser's castle with his team of hammer brothers all ready for the upcoming operation. Most were quite surprised to see Goombario, a former enemy of them and ally of Mario but never said anything. They stood in front of Bowser and waited in silence.

"Welcome back Monty, I can see you and your team are all eager to press ahead. The Mushroom Kingdom council will begin in two hours. It is supposed to be secret from us and therefore they will not be expecting any kind of attack so security will be minimal," Bowser explained.

"Could they also be plotting some kind of attack against us in this meeting?" Monty asked.

"It's a possibility, it is also your job to find out what is being discussed so don't rush in just yet. Find out as much information as possible. Goombario will help you enter the castle unnoticed through one of their secret entrances. There may be guards by the entrance or on the other side, make sure they cannot inform the rest of their kind and keep them subdued," Bowser said.

"Of course we would need lots of rope and maybe other supplies," Monty said. The other hammer brothers nodded in agreement.

"You can collect what you need in our supplies department before you head over to the Mushroom Kingdom. Just remember I want this to be a complete success so make sure this is discreet and kept quiet from everyone else. I will not tolerate a botched mission and allow the Mario brothers to escape. Not this time," Bowser warned.

"We will not let you down," Monty said.

"Just one more thing, it's nothing important but our supplier is somewhat different to us so don't judge him when you look at his face," Bowser added.

"What do you mean by different?" Monty asked not understanding what Bowser said.

"That will be all, now you may leave. You only have a few more hours to prepare. Take as much stuff you need. From what Goombario has told me, the council should have a total of 150 Toads as well as other Toads scattered about the place. Mario and Luigi will also be attending. Peach will be chairing the meeting. Goombario will catch up with you later. So good luck and hope to see you all again later with our prisoners," Bowser said.

Monty left Bowser's room and went into the supplies room in another part of Bowser's castle and walked up to the counter. The room was full of boxes as well as having a trade counter. It was a small room so the rest of the hammer brothers waited outside.

"Yes, how may I help you?" asked the human behind the counter.

Monty almost jumped at the sight of a human in Bowser's castle. "So that's what Bowser meant about being different," he thought to himself

.

"Is everything okay? I'm Charlie, I work here. I may be human but I am very loyal to the king so don't worry about me," Charlie said.

Charlie was 22 years old, average height for a human, slim with short black hair and glasses.

Composing himself, Monty said, "Of course, anyway, I believe you have some supplies for me. I need about two hundred sets of rope, spare hammers, handkerchiefs and I think that's it."

"I already have them all prepared," Charlie said handing a big box of supplies with everything Monty described. "Everything is in there so take time to sort out what you need between you and the rest of your team."

"Thank you," Monty said and took the box outside.

Outside, each hammer brother took some rope and put them inside their shells. There was plenty of rope to go between them so they all took multiple sets. They also replaced their hammers with the new ones and took whatever else was in the box.

"We're all set, lets go. The Doomship will be waiting for us so we should make a move now," Monty said to his team.

They all went outside of Bowser's Castle where the Doomship was waiting and all got on.

"Did you bring everything?" Goombario asked who was on the ship waiting.

"Yes, we are all ready to go," Monty said.

"Good, we have no time to lose. Bowser has brought in some reinforcements to help us in our mission," Goombario said as Monty and his team seen an extra team of hammer brothers all fully equipped and eager to go.

"Excellent, we should have no problem then," Monty replied as Goombario smiled and nodded. The Doomship started up and they were on their way towards Peach's castle.

Bowser piloted the ship and stopped it down by a pipe a small distance from Peach's castle. Goombario got off first followed by everyone else.

"This is the pipe right here, we can use this pipe to enter the castle right next to the meeting room," Goombario said.

"I will wait here on the ship," Bowser said. "We will need some troops also to wait here to help with guarding it as well."

A small handful of hammer brothers volunteered to stay behind while the rest of the hammer brothers proceeded with the mission.

"Okay, I will go first. I will come back with the signal shortly," Goombario said before jumping in the pipe.

Goombario came out the other end in a room inside Peach's castle.

"Hey Goombario, what are you doing here?" a Toad said greeting the goomba.

"Hi there, I was just passing by and thought I'd pay a visit," Goombario lied.

"Sure thing, have a nice day," the Toad said.

"Oh believe me, my day is nice, much nicer than yours will be soon," Goombario said quietly to himself.

"Sorry?" the Toad said.

"Oh nothing, just thinking to myself. Anyway see ya," Goombario said as he walked out the room. He approached the meeting room not too far from the room he just walked out and listened from the outside. It was just starting. He couldn't really make out what they were talking about but it didn't sound like they were plotting anything.

"Well I'm not sure what's going on but it seems like everyone is accounted for as well as that wimp in that other room, well I think it is time now," Goombario said. He was just as eager as the hammer brothers to get started.

He pulled out a walkie talkie and proceeded to speak through it. Bowser had the other walkie talkie.

"Bowser, everyone is here and accounted for. It's time. There is a guard in the room with the pipe what should be dealt with first," Goombario said quietly.

"Right, thank you," Bowser said. Putting the walkie talkie away, Bowser looked to the hammer brothers who were all grinning with excitement.

"It's showtime," Bowser said smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Goombario walked back into the room where the Toad guard was still standing.

"Oh hello again," the Toad said. Goombario just smirked at him not looking away without saying anything.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" the Toad asked quite confused.

"Get him," Goombario shouted through the pipe. The Toad was stunned when two hammer brothers jumped into the room through the pipe.

"Surprise," one hammer brother said as the other pounced on the Toad pinning him down.

"Don't move," the other hammer brother said who just pounced on the Toad said.

"Hey, what's go-mmmmmph," the Toad was going to say before the hammer brother holding him down clamped his hand over the Toad's mouth. The first hammer brother stood over him holding a hammer over him.

"Tie him up, gag him," Goombario told the hammer brothers as they did just that. It didn't take too long to tie up the Toad. This was one of the more senior Toad guards and just stared at Goombario shocked.

"Good work," Goombario said to the two hammer brothers who stood either side of the now tied up Toad.

"Stay here with the prisoner, we're not done yet," Goombario added before jumping back through the pipe where Bowser and the rest of the hammer brothers were waiting.

"Is it safe to go in now?" Monty asked.

"Yes, luckily I know every room in this castle. So I can help you sneak in the meeting room through a hidden room as well as any other rooms where other Toads may be in," Goombario replied.

"Maybe we should split into teams. We could go to separate parts of the castle as part of our teams and then check out every single room there is and finish off with the meeting room," Monty said.

"I think that is an excellent idea, with our numbers we can certainly afford to split up and search every part and imprison every single being in here," Bowser said.

"There are certain people I wish to take care of personally though and I'm pretty sure they are in one of the castle's guest chambers right now including a certain Koopa Troopa," Goombario said.

Bowser knew who Goombario was referring to and nodded.

"I want to be the one who ties up Mario. Anyway we should start working on our teams. The two already inside will stay with the Toad they have already captured and make sure he stays put. I think teams of six should be good enough. Now let me see," Monty said as he began to count how many hammer brothers there were.

"Good, there are a total of 72 of us including Goombario, so we can split into 12 different groups. Myself and Goombario will be in our own teams as team captains. Work amongst yourselves what teams you will work in and along with a captain then we will split up once we know which parts of the castle to go to," Monty continued after he had counted.

Once everyone had finished getting into their respective teams, Goombario started to speak.

"Bowser, there are plans of the castle inside the Doomship. Since most of the group here do not know the layout, we should split them into 12 parts so we all get an assigned section to attack," Goombario said.

Bowser took the plans out the Doomship, which were all on paper in diagram form and handed each team leader some plans each. He made sure Goombario got the section he spoke about before and Monty got to meet Mario.

"Okay, to make this successful, we should each go in quietly one team at a time. Once we are all in, we should be all in different parts of the castle. Good luck to you all," Goombario said.

"Lets do it everyone. Victory will soon be ours and the Mushroom Kingdom will belong to our lord, King Bowser," Monty added. The hammer brothers all punched the air in delight.

Very shortly, they had all entered the castle through the pipe and was now inside in their assigned positions.

Only Bowser remained now outside as he waited for the inevitable to happen. Everyone inside the castle apart from Goombario and the hammer brothers were soon to be his prisoners and the Mushroom Kingdom was almost under his control.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The 72 hammer brothers along with Goombario were now all split up in various parts of Peach's castle ready to capture anyone who was inside. They used the secret warp pipes within the first room they had entered to be able to get to the different parts of the castle unnoticed.

The first group led by a young hammer brother called Seamus moved towards one of the higher floors of the castle where most of the residential rooms were.

"So this is where everyone sleeps at night, Peach's own bedroom should be here too even though she will be downstairs right now. We should check this section out and search every single room. There will definetely be guards around here for us to take," Seamus said.

One by one, the six hammer brothers within Seamus's group burst into the many residential rooms while keeping noise minimal as to not alert anyone outside.

"Hey, who are yommmmph," one random Toad was about to shout before being jumped on and silenced by one hammer brother. He was quickly tied up before he could shout for help.

The same thing happened to many other Toads the hammer brothers encountered. They eventually managed to get to Peach's room, the final room in this section and inside they found Toadsworth who just stared at them not knowing what to say.

"Well well, if it isn't Toadsworth himself," Seamus taunted as he and the other hammer brothers closed in on him with ropes in their hands.

"Y-you can't c-come in h-here," Toadsworth stuttered quietly while backing to the wall behind him.

"Oh yes we can and we just did," Seamus replied.

"You're coming with us," another hammer brother said.

Toadsworth looked between the hammer brothers and the door and with a sharp breath, he charged for the door to try and escape but was quickly grabbed by one hammer brother who tackled Toadsworth to the floor.

"No escape for you," the hammer brother said keeping a firm hold on Toadsworth.

"Good work, now let's finish up here and get back to the Doomship," Seamus said as the hammer brother who was holding Toadsworth tied him up.

It was the same result with every other group and the Toads never stood a chance against the hammer brothers who rounded them up one by one.

Goombario who was with five hammer brothers searched the guest chambers.

"Now where are those traitors," one hammer brother said speaking of Kooper and Koops.

"They're around here somewhere, don't worry. We'll take care of them and then Bowser will give them a suitable punishment," Goombario replied.

"So why did you turn your back on them, wasn't Kooper your friend once? And the others here," the same hammer brother asked.

"I have my reasons," Goombario just responded.

"Goombario, is that you?" a voice from behind asked. Goombario smirked recognising who it was and turned around.

"Hello Kooper," Goombario said. Kooper looked shocked at seeing his former friend with the hammer brothers.

"What's going on? Why are they here?" Kooper asked referring to the hammer brothers.

"More to the point, why are you here, you traitor," one hammer brother said as he was about to charge at him with a hammer before being stopped by another.

"I'm a traitor? I'm not the one who is lurking round Peach's castle with the enemy," Kooper cried.

Goombario scoffed at that response.

"You are a koopa troopa. You should be serving Bowser. It is YOU who is with the enemy and you will be charged with treason," Goombario replied angrily.

"Just wait till Mario hears about this," Kooper said as he was about to leave but the hammer brothers stopped him before he could run away.

Goombario walked close to Kooper as two hammer brothers held him firm.

"Now where are the others? Where are those other traitors?" Goombario asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kooper said.

"I think you do. I'm talking about your friend Koops, Parakarry, Lakilester and anyone else who may be hiding somewhere," Goombario replied.

"I'll never tell you anything," Kooper replied defiantly as he struggled to get out the hammer brothers grip.

"That's okay, we'll find them eventually. In the meantime, we can just take you for now," Goombario said as he nodded to the two hammer brothers who proceeded to tie up Kooper.

"This place seems to be deserted, we can't find another lifeform around here anywhere," one hammer brother said who had looked around the area with another while the situation with Kooper was happening.

"Either they are in another part of the castle or are not here at all then. Well I think we are done here," Goombario said as they prepared to leave the castle.

Back near the council centre where that meeting was being held, Monty who led the last group was getting ready to enter the room. He had to wait for the other groups to finish up and regroup so they could storm the place together. He did not want to botch the whole job and allow anyone to escape.

Bowser was on the Doomship and waited for all the hammer brothers along with Goombario to return with the prisoners. Bowser was thrilled that it had all been a success so far and the main part of the mission was about to begin.

"Excellent, we got one more job to do then I can finally take over the Mushroom Kingdom," Bowser said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The final part of the takeover mission went off without a hitch. Once the other parts of the castle had been cleared out, the final room where most of the important people were including Mario, Luigi, Peach and others were the only ones left. The hammer brothers burst in through the doors as well as a pipe from the ceiling in a well planned ambush. No one stood a chance and everyone inside was easily overpowered and secured. Once that was done, another check over the castle was made to be sure no one had been missed.

With all the prisoners now tied up and gagged on the Doomship, there was nothing what could stop Bowser. Bowser walked over to Mario and bent down towards him.

"Gotcha," Bowser smiled. He looked at Mario with a satisfied face. "You're mine now, plumber," Bowser added before turning away.

Mario just glared back with a death stare in his eyes but was helpless to do or say anything. Bowser had won and not even he could prevent what was about to become of the Mushroom Kingdom. Every single person who could have stopped Bowser was now a prisoner in a mission what took just over half an hour to complete.

Bowser then walked over to Peach and walked around her a few times. Peach was scared and thought about her people. She did not know what Bowser was capable of or what his intentions were.

"Well this is it Peach, my bride to be," Bowser said as he eventually came to a stop in front of her.

" _Bride to be?"_ Peach thought to herself. She gasped underneath her gag with shock. Mario got angry at this and struggled to escape but couldn't move at all.

"Not so tough now, are you Mario," Monty taunted and laughed at Mario who just hung his head in defeat. He had never been humiliated like this in his life.

"Yes that's right. With you as my wife, I can legally rule the Mushroom Kingdom and not even Mario will be able to stop that," Bowser laughed. Looking at Mario's helpless form, he then said, "Oh I forgot, he can't do anything anyway since he's all tied up right now."

Mario hung his face even more at that remark. He looked like he was about to cry. He had failed Peach and the safety of the Mushroom Kingdom. And now he was about to pay for his failure.

"Well time to take you lot to your new homes, you won't be needing this place anymore. Not where you're going," Bowser said. Bowser took out a piece of paper and began to mark off a tick list while looking at the prisoners at the same time.

"What are you doing Bowser if I may ask?" Goombario asked.

"This is a dungeon checklist. It tells me what cells are free and what are not. It also tells me what prisoner is in which cell. I do not have enough dungeons in my own castle to hold this many prisoners even if they were all empty. So I am checking this list along with my other castles to decide where I should take each of these prisoners," Bowser said.

"You have many castles scattered about as well as Peach's own castle what you could use," Goombario replied.

"Indeed I can. Looking round the group of Toads, Bowser pointed to a group on the left side of the ship who were being guarded by some hammer brothers.

"Take these to Peach's dungeons. Keep them under strict guard till I get back. Make sure they stay tied up for the time being," Bowser ordered as the hammer brothers in that group carried the group of about thirty Toads to the dungeons inside Peach's castle.

Bowser then moved the Doomship to several different castles, which he owned but was being managed by his koopalings each taking a small group of Toads down. These castles had their own set of troops so the hammer brothers did not need to stay behind nor did the Toads need to be guarded so highly.

They eventually reached Bowser's castle with the final group of prisoners and they were taken to Bowser's dungeons and split up. Mario was taken to what Bowser called a "special dungeon" what was built specifically to hold special prisoners such as Mario. Monty volunteered to keep guard of Mario and to make sure he would never escape.

Kooper was taken to a separate interrogation room and because he was a koopa troopa working with Mario, he would receive a different kind of treatment to everyone else and was deemed a traitor by the Koopa Kingdom.

Once the Doomship was cleared out, all that was left was Bowser and Peach. Bowser decided not to untie her just yet. Once they had returned back to Peach's castle, Bowser carried Peach to a tower room and placed her down. He locked the door from inside to stop Peach from getting away.

Peach wanted to scream but couldn't and Bowser was not going to let her have the chance. Bowser looked at her for a few seconds before beginning to speak.

"I am going to untie you now but you must promise that you will not scream. None of your servants can help you now so if you want what is best for them, you will need to co-operate," Bowser said. Peach knew she had no choice and just nodded.

Bowser smiled and then released Peach from her bonds and took the gag off. Peach took a few sharp breaths but remained quiet.

"You better not hurt my men," Peach said annoyed after a while.

"You need not worry about them, they are in good hands. My troops may be ruthless at capturing them but we treat our prisoners with care. They will be well looked after, I can promise that," Bowser replied.

"And Mario?" Peach asked.

"Mario is being held in one of my special high security cells. He is of no more concern to you. What you should be more concerned about is our marriage proceedings," Bowser replied.

"What if I refuse to marry you?" Peach asked. She had no intention of getting married to her enemy.

"Very soon, this castle is going to be filled with my troops. Who is going to save you? You can choose to refuse but it won't make your situation any better now, will it? Besides you wouldn't want anything to happen to Mario or the rest of your friends, would you," Bowser said.

Peach didn't know how else to respond. Bowser was right. She was in no position to do anything.

"Okay I guess I have no other choice, I will marry you but you better not hurt my friends," Peach said.

Bowser smiled. Everything was going as he planned.

"Excellent, then we should get prepared. I will arrange our wedding right away and call over my royal marriage officer right away," Bowser said as he left to get prepared. Peach was not happy about this at all and did not know if she could trust Bowser but knew she had no other choice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Bowser got himself all ready for his wedding to Peach who had been forced into a marriage she did not agree with. She put on one of her best dresses what she had been saving for marrying Mario, which was now not going to happen. Bowser put on a suit what he had stored away for this specific day, what he had planned for a long time ago. While they got dressed in separate rooms, Peach's castle filled up with many of Bowser's troops as well as some newly employed troops who would make their home in the castle.

Bowser closed his eyes and went into deep thought. The day of reckoning was finally here and his reign on the Mushroom Kingdom was about to begin. He then opened his eyes and went back outside the room he was in and prepared to walk down to the royal altar.

Everyone would be waiting for him. He walked to the altar and saw everyone sitting down whom he had personally invited. All of whom were high ranking and senior troops along with the koopalings up front. Peach was already there waiting. The marriage officer was an old koopa troopa who had conducted many marriages within Bowser's own castle over the years.

Bowser walked up to the front with a big smile on his face and stood beside Peach.

"You look wonderful," Bowser whispered to her.

Peach looked down not knowing what to say. This marriage was a whole sham as far as she was concerned.

"I have some important things I have to tell you but it can wait until after we are married," Bowser said quietly. The marriage officer waited until Bowser finished before starting. The whole room fell silent.

Peach looked at who was in the room and they were all mostly koopas who work for Bowser. No Toads were there or anyone Peach knew. As far as she knew, this could also be a trap and they were all there to keep an eye on her.

"I welcome you all for coming to bear witness to the marriage of Bowser and Peach," the marriage officer started. The usual wedding speeches from the officer went ahead until it went to the "I do" part.

Peach stood silent when it was her turn to say the immortal words.

"Say it," Bowser growled quietly with a stern glare. Peach stuttered slightly but eventually managed to get the words out before hanging her head in shame. It was done. Bowser smiled satisfied. After a brief go-through with the rings part, it was then time to officially declare them married.

"I now declare you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," the marriage officer said. Bowser pulled Peach close to him in what appeared to be a forced kiss. The crowd all clapped and cheered. The only one who wasn't too thrilled was Peach but she did what needed to be done.

Bowser took the microphone from the altar and said the message what his troops had expected to hear.

"Thank you very much for attending. To all of you, to all of you who aren't here, particularly Goombario, Monty and all the hammer brothers who helped me get this far. It is the start of a new era. With Mario out of the picture, our future is just beginning. It is done, the Mushroom Kingdom is MINE," Bowser said shouting in defiance on that last word.

The crowd cheered and chanted, "Bowser, Bowser, Bowser," while punching the air. Bowser turned to his wife and picked her up as he carried her outside away from the crowd.

"I know you are not happy right now but things will soon improve. You will learn to accept these new changes," Bowser said as he put her back down outside the altar room.

"You said you had things to tell me," Peach replied.

"Yes I do, it is about this whole thing, about Mario, about me," Bowser replied. "We should go somewhere quiet, it's a long story."

Peach took Bowser to her bedroom where they sat down. Bowser waited for a bit before beginning to speak.

"I am sorry that it had to come to this. I like you and the Mushroom Kingdom holds many treasures what are useful for my kind. I had to marry you so I could legally become it's ruler. You see, it's all good and okay in my own castle but the Mushroom Kingdom is much better," Bowser said.

"What have you done with Mario? Where are the Toads you had captured from here?" Peach asked.

"They are all well and being looked after. Listen, there are things you should know about Mario. He is not the hero he is made out to be. Do you know how many of my men have been slaughtered for doing their jobs?" Bowser said.

"Mario was acting in self defence, the Mushroom Kingdom has been threatened for years by you and your empire. I was trapped in your castle and Mario did what was necesssary to save me," Peach replied.

"That's not entirely true. My kingdom used to be a lot bigger than it is now. Believe it or not but just over a few hundred years ago, this place belonged to my great great great grandfather. But your ancestors drove us away towards Dark Land and took our lands away. I want what is rightfully mine and back in Koopa hands," Bowser said.

"No, you are lying. My ancestors were brave warriors, they would never steal land away, not even from an enemy. You Koopas are all the same, lying and cheating to get your own way. It was you Koopas who were stealing land and you still are," Peach replied.

Bowser sighed. This was going to be one hard person to convince.

"Your father never told you what really happened in the last Mushroom War a few years ago, did he?" Bowser said.

"Oh he told me what happened alright, he told me you butchered my people and enslaved any survivors. Just like what you are doing now," Peach said almost about to cry.

Bowser shook his head.

"No, no, that's not what happened at all. And I already told you, your people what were taken from this castle are being looked after including the ones what are being held here. Fact is, your father tried to commit genocide on the koopas back then. Many died during his mass bob-omb attack what almost destroyed my castle entirely. Mario was involved in this and could have killed me if I didn't escape sooner," Bowser replied.

Peach didn't say anything and didn't know how to respond.

"You know it's true. Why do you think I kidnap you all the time? Why do you think I have my troops kidnap Toads all the time? I will admit that us Koopas do get a kick out of capturing unsuspecting victims but there are many reasons we act like this. Most of whom we take are usually high ranking guards who we redeem a threat to our society rather than just random Toads walking about. Unlike Mario, we do not kill anyone unless as a last resort," Bowser said.

"I suppose that makes it all better," Peach replied sarcastically folding her arms.

"The threat against us is very true and we do whatever it takes to defend our way of life and our kingdom. The Toads we take are held as ransom but are treated very well. They're usually held for a long time but keeping them is worth it to stop more attacks on my castle," Bowser said.

"What are you going to do now?" Peach asked.

"Well first, I will need to address the citizens of Toad Town and tell them the news about our marriage and will be introducing my new laws," Bowser replied.

"I wish to stay here for a while alone. I need time to think," Peach said.

"I think that's a good idea. You might not like what I have to say to Toad Town. I have my troops covering that area as spies anyway. Soon, the whole Mushroom Kingdom will have to bow down to me," Bowser laughed as he walked out.

As Peach stayed put, she thought about what Bowser said. She did not know whether to believe him or not. But still, even if he was telling the truth, it did not excuse the way this current situation was happening so she thought. And the way Bowser laughed at the mention of "having to bow down to him" suggesting that he is still as bad as ever.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Back in Bowser's castle, business was resuming as usual as it had been before the attack on Peach's castle. Kamek had been left in charge until Bowser returned. The throne room itself had been locked from the outside and those reporting to Kamek did so in his own chamber.

Monty had been called to Kamek's room that day, which was a fairly small room what looked like a small science lab.

"I want a full report on the prisoners being held here, particularly that of Mario," Kamek said to the hammer brother who stood in front of him.

"Everyone whom we captured from Peach's castle is accounted for and under strict guard. Their condition is good and unharmed. Some toads did try to escape but we managed to keep them under control," Monty replied.

"Good, there must be no escape for anyone. Many of the Toads here are some of the Mushroom Kingdom's most valued and highest ranking citizens. Their captivity here removes anything what can be a threat to our plans," Kamek said.

gow

"My team and also Bowser's own troops are all highly trained in this kind of thing. They will ensure that no-one will ever be able to escape. As for Mario, he is being held in the lower basement dungeon and is all chained up. No-one can save him now," Monty said.

Kamek grinned at Monty's words. Monty then gave Kamek a detailed report of every prisoner one by one, which Kamek wrote down in a chart. This was similar to a wellbeing chart, which every individual prisoner would have information about.

"Good work Monty, you have done well. I'm sure Bowser will reward you greatly when he returns. You may leave now," Kamek replied dismissing Monty.

Bowser returned to the castle a few hours later after his striking message to Toad Town and scaring the Toads into submission. He came back with Peach and came to his throne room opening the doors.

The sight of Peach surprised many of the koopas in the castle. She had seemed to have gone through a change of image. She was no longer wearing her pink dress but she was now wearing a black gown and her hair had been cut and dyed black. The koopas noticed this and stared with shock as she walked past with Bowser, now seemingly accepting of him.

"Your throne awaits," Bowser said as he gestured to the second throne what was now next to his own.

"Yes, Bowser, " Peach said grinning as she sat down. Bowser smiled at this. Everything was going perfectly in his mind. Bowser walked into the back and quickly returned with a spiky shell what was Peach's size. He presented it to her who put it on.

"Welcome home Francine, Queen of the Koopas," Bowser smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Mario had been sitting in his cell for over four hours now and was not aware of what was going on outside. His rope bonds had been changed for much stronger chains, which was wrapped round his arms, wrists and legs. Extra chains were fastened to him to keep him connected to the wall behind him along with a cloth tied tightly round his mouth to keep him quiet.

Two koopatrol guards were assigned to keep watch and to make sure Mario didn't try to escape, not that he could do anything anyway. They had stayed with Mario for the past hour after the previous guard finished his three hour shift.

A knock on the dungeon door would divert their attention briefly as one of the guards walked up to the door and opened it to see Peach in her new guise. It took a while for him to recognise her though.

"Hey, you're Peach. But why are you dressed like that? And why are you wearing a shell?" the koopatrol asked shocked at Peach's appearance.

"My name is not Peach. I am Queen Francine Koopa," Peach said firmly.

"Francine, that's a name I haven't heard in a long time. Why ar..," the guard started to say before being interrupted.

"I am here to speak to the prisoner," Peach said stopping the guard mid-sentence.

"We are not allowed to let him talk to anyone. He is a category one prisoner and we are under strict orders not to allow him to move, talk or do anything whatsoever," the guard replied.

"Bowser has given me permission and demands I speak to the prisoner alone," Peach replied handing the guard a note. This was a permission slip signed by Bowser himself.

"Fair enough. Since Bowser orders it, I believe you. Come inside," the guard said letting Peach in before locking the dungeon door. Peach stood in front of Mario who looked back with wide eyes. Mario did not know what to think seeing Peach like the way she did.

"Remove his gag. I want to hear his voice," Peach said as the koopatrols did. Mario breathed a sigh of relief and took a few deep breaths. This was the first time since he was captured that he had been allowed to speak. The koopatrols did not do a thing though to the chains holding him place and made sure Mario would not be able to do a thing apart from speak.

"Hello Mario, surprised to see me, huh" Peach said folding her arms.

"Peach, what the hell happened to you? You're wearing a koopa shell and what happened to your hair?" Mario asked shocked. The two koopatrols stood next to Mario ready to silence him again if he tried to scream or anything.

Peach laughed a bit before walking closer to Mario who was now getting quite scared.

"Peach? Hah. I am Francine. Bowser was kind enough to fill me in with a lot of what has been happening here as well as my own true origins," Peach replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Mario asked puzzled.

"You know perfectly well. You and my father, or who I thought was my father thought you could hide the truth from me. Well you thought wrong," Peach said starting to raise her voice.

The koopatrols were confused by this but remained quiet. The truth would soon come out and Mario's world would come crashing down even further. Mario just looked with wide eyes not knowing what to say.

"W-what t-truth?" Mario finally began to ask after a short pause. Peach scoffed at this response.

"Do you remember a certain koopa by the name of Clawdia?" Peach asked Mario quietly.

Mario nodded his head and then said, "Yeah, that was Bowser's wife and mother of the koopalings."

"Good, so you remember that part alright. Do you remember what happened to her? Why don't you hear from her much?" Peach then asked. This was turning to be like an interrogation and Mario was getting quite intimidated but couldn't really do anything with his current situation.

"She died, didn't she? Six years ago in an airship accident," Mario replied.

"Except she didn't die, did she?" Peach replied now right in Mario's face. The koopatrols was shocked at this and looked at each other in confusion.

Mario didn't know how to respond to this. He knew where this was going but couldn't do or say anything to defend himself.

"The day Clawdia supposedly died, you along with supposed father and made a plot to exterminate the koopas. I found it hard to believe at first but Bowser has shown me hard evidence what shows you and two Toad guards putting a series of bombs on the Doomship and three smaller airships," Peach said.

Mario shook his head. "No, I couldn't have done a thing like that. You must be mistaken."

"Like you couldn't have exterminated every single koopa guard what moves? I have seen the tapes. So don't deny it," Peach replied.

Mario thought for a moment and then replied, "Okay maybe I did do that. But who cares? They're nothing worth worrying about. They are just stinking koopas just like these two guards here," Mario replied defiantly what angered the koopatrols so much that one of them gave him a very hard smack. This made Peach smirk a little, she had exposed Mario for what he is.

"I think it's time for the gag to go back on," one koopatrol said.

"Not yet. I'm almost done. Now as for Clawdia who was supposedly killed in the explosion. She actually survived. To make Bowser believe she had died so he would declare war on the Mushroom Kingdom and give my fake father an excuse to launch an attack, you took Clawdia in to my castle and erased her memories. You gave her the false identity of Peach while turning her into a human. And now we come to now. So there you have it, I am Clawdia or as I like to be called now, Francine. Bowser knew this but was waiting for the right time to tell me and now is that time," Peach explained.

Mario hung his head and was almost crying. He had been exposed and now he was at the mercy of his enemies.

"I've finished here. You will stay here for the rest of your life so you had better get used to it, Mario," Peach said as she proceeded to leave the dungeon.

"But waimmmmmmph," Mario started to say before his gag was placed back on him.

"Silence, you. I've heard it all now. Wait till the rest of the castle finds out about this," one koopatrol said. Now the koopatrol guards were more determined to not allow Mario to escape. Just to humiliate him more, an extra set of restraints was placed around his body fixing him tightly against the wall. Mario couldn't bend his chest at all now and was in a strict sitting position on the cell floor.

Peach returned back up to the throne-room where Bowser was waiting.

"So you told him?" Bowser asked calmly.

"It's done. The koopatrols guarding him were very interested. Now they have volunteered for an extra two hours on guard duty," Peach said.

"Excellent. Now there is one more thing I need to do. I am going to change you back to normal now that you have your memories back," Bowser said as he picked up a wand from a cabinet on the side of the throne-room what he had been saving for this very day. He waved it in front of Peach who turned into a koopa the size of Bowser with long dark black hair.

"Oh Bowser, I have missed you so much," Francine said back to normal.

"I have missed you too my darling. Now together, we can rule the Mushroom Kingdom," Bowser replied as they held each other close together.

Francine "Clawdia" Koopa was back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Gonna cut this a bit short as I am not sure where else to take this story so sorry if this chapter may seem a bit rushed.**

Two days later, Bowser walked down the corridors leading to the dungeon section holding all the prisoners and checked them all over. Mario had been moved to a normal cell as it was not necessary to keep him under his previous cell conditions for too long. Bowser walked in Mario's cell and closed the door behind him. Mario was clearly not too happy to see Bowser.

His bonds had been removed so was now being treated like any other prisoner so was allowed to move about and talk this time. Bowser had ordered Mario to be fed, showered and changed before he was moved later that night two days ago.

"So you're happy now? You got what you wanted and you got your wife back. Here I am stuck in this measly cell while you take over the Mushroom Kingdom. What more do you want?" Mario asked in an annoyed tone while sat down on his bed. He folded his arms and turned his face away.

Bowser just laughed at this response.

"I could always take you back to the room you was in before if this cell is too "measly" for you," Bowser joked. Mario quickly turned his attention back to Bowser.

"You obviously do not realise the situation you are in, Mario. The fact is I have won and you have lost. I have lost thousands of my troops to your hands so you must pay for your actions. You are very lucky I did not have you executed there and then," Bowser replied back in a serious tone.

"So why didn't you?" Mario asked.

"I do not agree with the death penalty unless I really have to. But you will be put on trial for your actions and this cell you are in now will be your home for the rest of your life. I will be coming down to check on you on a regular basis as will my guards. Escape is impossible and if you try it, you will be back in the other cell permanently, chains and all," Bowser warned making Mario gulp. He was truly trapped and he knew it.

"Where is my brother?" Mario asked.

"Luigi is well. He is being kept in a cell not unlike this one. You need not worry about him. Now if you'll excuse me, I have stuff to do. But I will be back," Bowser replied before leaving Mario alone.

Bowser returned to the throne room and called Monty, his team of hammer brothers and Goombario in to give them their rewards of over 100,000 gold coins between them. They were thrilled with this. Not only that but they were all offered jobs in the castle, which they all accepted.

Bowser then left on the Doomship with Francine on a much needed break. They had a lot to catch up on. With the Mushroom Kingdom finally in his hands and Mario defeated, Bowser had a lot to celebrate.

THE END


End file.
